


Late Nights

by peanutbutterbagels



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Crossover, Domestic, Evan is Rachel, Fluff, Future Fic, Griffin is Jared, Henry is Henry dumbass, I didn’t proof read this or anything, Kleinsen, Late Nights, M/M, One Shot, i did this in like two hours so it’s definitely shitty to some degree, idk if I should’ve used griffin and MbMbaM as tags but it’s too late now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterbagels/pseuds/peanutbutterbagels
Summary: Every night was a late night for Jared. He would spend countless hours of countless nights sitting on his couch, or at his desk, editing video after video and podcast after podcast.But this time, it’s a different kind of late night.This time, it’s Evan who’s working late.





	Late Nights

Late nights. Cool breezes. Dark skies. Quiet streets. Cold meals. Empty beds.

 

Every night was a late night for Jared. He sits awake on the couch, at his desk, or in his bed, or sometimes he used to work in the building that his company is based in (before he stood down from his position to focus more on his family and his other blooming projects), editing video after video and podcast after podcast. He would write lengthy reviews for games, editing and proof reading into the early hours of the morning. He composes music for his podcasts, and sometimes sits in the same chair for almost 24 hours. 

 

And somewhere, between all of that, he makes room for his husband and his two-and-a-half year old son.

 

But this time, it’s a different kind of late night. This time, it’s Evan who has a late night. He’s supposed to stay in at work until one in the morning, to help organise, count, then reorganise all of the stock in their local Apple store. 

 

Evan works at Apple, and the store nearest to them is really only thirty minutes away, but it’s in a busy area with tons of traffic, so even on public transport it can take him an hour (or sometimes more, depending on the traffic,) to get to and from work. 

 

Evan would be fine, sleep wise, since his day off is tomorrow, or really, today. Evan doesn’t mind thelengthy commute, because even though strangers sit next to him on the bus and touch his shoulder and legs, he likes getting to be driven through the city while listening to his music. He doesn’t have to worry about gas, or missing lights or turning in the blinkers or headlights, since he’s not the one driving the bus.

 

He wouldn’t trade his job for anything, other than his family, because they come first, no matter what. The employees at Apple care about him and most take the time to talk to him and understand that yes, he has anxiety, and no, he doesn’t feel comfortable being touched randomly or without permission, and yes, sometimes he’ll need a break or some time to calm down after something stressful, he still functions almost perfectly, and knows how to do his job. 

 

The people there are mostly nice (except for some exceptions, because what can you do?) and even on the surprisingly frequent occasion when a customer screams at his face, or through the phone, or threatens to contact his manager, he handles himself and asks the customer to leave.

 

_“We have a policy against those who yell at employees repeatedly after being told to stop, and a policy against threatening the employees or other customers, so I’ll ask you one more time to please leave, or I’llask security to see you out for me.”_

 

So, Evan doesn’t really mind giving up his night, coming in late and leaving late, to work for maybe the best company he’s ever worked for.

 

He walks up the path through their front garden towards his and Jared’s beautiful blue house, walks up the steps to their blue deck and to the blue doorstep, where he pulls out his keys and silently unlocks the door, quickly stepping inside, then shutting and locking the door once more.

 

He hangs his bag on the coat rack, because at this point he really doesn’t give a shit, and starts his slow, quiet trek down the hall way to his and Jared’s bedroom.

 

Only, when he gets to their room, he can’t see the light from a computer screen peeking through the cracks between the door and the doorframe. Weird. Maybe Jared just decided to go to bed at a reasonable time today.

 

But when he pushes the door open, the bed is still neatly made, the cushions untouched in their allocated places, and the room is empty .  That’s strange. Jared couldn’t have left, because his car is in the driveway.

 

So, Evan abandons their bedroom and heads instead to where he knows Jared will be. In his work room. 

 

He walks two doors up the hallway and raps gently on the door, before silently turning the door knob and pushing the door open just enough that he could fit his torso through.

 

And he was right. Sitting hunched over a bright computer screen at a cluttered desk, was none other than his husband. “Jared.” He murmured, just loudly enough for the latter to hear him through his headphones.

 

Jared straightened his back and turned around to face his husband with a tired smile. “Hey.” He rasps, pushing headset to hand around his neck. 

 

“I thought we agreed these late nights were supposed to stop.” Evan smiled back at his lover, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Shit, hon, I’m sorry. I just had to finish editing the latest episode for MbMbaM, and then I just got caught up in editing all different things. It’s not going to happen so much anymore, promise.” Jared rubs his eye tiredly with the ball of his hand, turning in his office chair to face Evan properly. 

 

“No babe, it’s fine. I’m not mad or anything, just worried. It can’t be healthy to stay up so late, and get what, only three hours of sleep every night. I know you try to make time for me and Henry, but that’s not enough. You need to take proper breaks for your own health. Isn’t that why you stood down at Polygon?” Evan walked over to stand in front of the other, watching a smile form on his face, illuminated by his computer screen. 

 

“Still, sorry. I just got caught in the moment. But things are going to start slowing down, they will. I promise I’ll organise myself better to take care of myself.” Jared gazed up at his lover, leaning his cheek on Evan’s stomach.

 

“We’ll both help you get better. We’re in this together.” Evan gently smoothed down Jared’s hair, which had been messed up during his hours of relentless work. “C’mon love, let’s go to bed. Then we can get up late and just have a family day, cool?” Evan held his arms out to Jared, smiling down at him with the smile that he knew melted Jared’s heart. 

 

Jared took both of Evan’s hands almost instantaneously, letting Evan pull him up, out his chair, so that they were standing chest to chest, with both of Evan’s hands clasped around both of Jared’s. 

 

Jared was a relatively short person from the beginning of his life, but in their senior year of high school, when they were still closeted, awkward, kind-of-friends, Jared actually ended up having a giant growth spurt, gaining about 4.5 inches of height, which made him almost two and a half inches taller than Evan. (Something that Evan was always very angry about.)

 

Apparently, even their hushed tones were far too loud for the likes of their son, who began screaming at the top of his lungs. The two shared a quiet chuckle before moving to do something. 

 

“Daddy!” A high pitched call echoed through the house, belonging to their son.

 

“Let’s go and see what’s got our boy so riled up, huh?” Jared whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Evan’s forehead before rapidly saving his files, shutting down his computer, and walking to Henry’s room with Evan, hand in hand. 

 

Jared pushed the door to Henry’s room open, smile widening as the toddler’s face lit up, and as he started bouncing up and down in his cot. 

 

“Daddy!” The boy called, making grabbing hands at Jared. Jared made a beeline over towards the cot, swiftly lifting the boy into the air and over his head, grinning as the boy screeched and giggled.

 

“Don’t excite him too much, or he’ll never get back to sleep.” Evan warned from the doorway, still smiling nonetheless. 

 

“I’ve got this, Ev.” Jared brushed him off, setting Henry on his hip and gently kissing his cheek. “Hey there, bubba. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He murmured soft words into the toddler’s ears and he was bounced gently on his fathers hip.

 

Evan leaned on the doorframe, smiling at the scene that was unfolding before him. The night light, made to resemble Earth, sat on Henry’s little bookshelf, splashing the room with dark blue light. 

 

It wasn’t long before Henry’s attention shifted to the other man, so Jared pressed one last kiss to his soft cheek and handed him over to Evan before retiring to their bedroom for the night. 

 

Jared pulled off his khaki pants and Tee shirt (with the Pepsi logo), before pulling on an old pyjama top, pushing the decorative pillows off of their bed of onto the floor before sliding underneath the covers and into bed. 

 

It wasn’t long before Evan too came into the bedroom, except he was still holding Henry. Before Jared could question him, Evan spoke.

 

“He’s sleeping with us tonight. He’s big enough to not get completely crushed, right?” Evan thought aloud, setting his son right beside Jared, who was sitting up against the bedrest.

 

“I guess so, but why is he sleeping with us again?” Jared sat a hand on his son’s head, combing through his gorgeous, golden brown curls. 

 

“Figured it’s be a nice way to start our ‘Us’ day.” Evan smiled, pulling back the blankets and climbing in the bed as well. He rested a hand on Henry’s chubby tummy before turning and flicking off his lamp, pulling Henry into his chest and closing his eyes. 

 

Jared didn’t go to sleep quite as swiftly, instead choosing to leaving his lamp on and just gaze over at the two people he loved most in the world.

 

It was incredible, that someone like Evan loves him. And it was even more incredible that such a goddamn beautiful creature like Henry, came from him. 

 

After the moment had come and gone, Jared pulled off his glasses, setting them on his bedside table, flicking off his lamp, and settling down for the night, with the most important and gorgeous parts of his life.

 

 

If every late night ended like this, maybe he wouldn’t mind having them so often.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Henry was born from a surrogate mother, with Jared as the father.
> 
> Not really worth mentioning but Connor lives in this AU
> 
> They were all friends in high school.
> 
> Also, Henry only comes up to Jared’s groin level.
> 
> Henry is a great name for a kid wow.


End file.
